What if
by Littleladybaker
Summary: Just a bunch of AUs and alternate scenes of 'what could have been' in the world of Ladybug and Chat Noir. May be connected but mostly not. I'll let you know at the beginning of chapters. Warning: Occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien: We have to be the bigger person, Marinette.

Marinette: *Shyly* She threatened me, Adrien. I don't know if I can be the bigger person after she threatened to hurt me and everyone I love...

Adrien: *Looks Traumatized* She what?

Marinette: In the bathroom. She pushed me against the wall and told me that if I got in her way she would take everything and everyone away from me.

Adrien: *Murder face* Bitch gonna have to die.

Marinette: *Genuinely shocked* Wow! That escalated quickly! That wasn't my goal in telling you this, Adr- Ah! *Points over Adrien's shoulder* AKUMA!

(In Hawkmoth's Lair)

Hawkmoth: No! No! Come back my little Akuma! We can't Akumatize him!

Natillie: Epic fail, Sir.

(At the school)

Adrien: *Holding Marinette, sheilding her* I meant metaphorically! I don't actually want to kill her!

Marinette:*Sees Lila comming.*

Lila: *Sees Akuma. Gets excited look on her face as she moves towards it.*

Marinette: Not today, Satan. *Grabbes Akuma out out of the air with her bare hand.*

Lila: *Angry but hiding it well* Adrien! Did you see that? She chose to be Akumatized!

(Howkmoth's Lair)

Hawkmoth: Yes! I just spent all day trying to Akumatize this kid and she just handed herself over! Natillie, remind me to let Adrien spend more time with this girl!

Natillie: Of course, Sir.

(The School)

Adrien: You have to fight it, Marinette! Lila, Fuck off. You being around will just make you her target! I'll deal with you later, lier.

Lila: Excuse me? *Storms off*

(HL)

Hawkmoth: *Bustin out the popcorn* This is like some dramatic kids' show!

Natillie: Sir, arn't you forgetting something?

(The School)

Marinette: *Giggles* I-It tickles.

Adrien: What? Marinette?

Marinette: *Opens her hands*

White Butterfly: *Flies away*

Marinette: Bye Bye, Little Butterfly.

Adrien: *Watches in awe. Looks at Marinette.* M-My Lady?

Marinette: Crap! Wait. Your- Ah!

Adrien: *Smiles and picks her up, spinning her like a princess movie.* It must be you! I don't know how I didn't see it sooner! You really are the most pure hearted girl in the universe, Marinette!

(HL)

Hawkmoth: *On the ground* No! How did she do that? No human is THAT pure of heart!

Natillie: I tried to warn you, Sir. Should I delete my note about letting Adrien spend more time with her?

Hawkmoth: *Regaining his composure* No. In any case, she can protect him when Ladybug and Chat Noir are not around.

Both: *Leave Lair*

(The School)

Adrien: *Setts Marinette down* Sorry. That was a little out of line, wasn't it.

Marinette: *Starres at him in shock. Smiles. Hugs him.* A little, Kitty. But it could have been a lot worse.


	2. Fang Goes to School

At first tthe task was no trouble. Then, they realized that the crocodile didn't like to be left alone. That left only one option. Marinette's parents talked with the principal and she did all the research necessary and that'ss how Marinette ended up walking into school ten minutes before tthe rest of class with Jaged Stone's pet on a leash.

"Thanks for letting me bring him," She told her teacher, "Mama and Papa were really worried that he would destroy the house if we left him alone again."

"It's quite alright, Marinette. And thank _you_ for doing all that research on allergies to make sure Fang wouldn't give any allergic reactions."

"The websites said that no one shoulld be affected as long as those who are allergic don't pet him. And why would anyone touch something thier allergic to!"

"Well said. However, you will have to sit in the back because of how much space he takes up and how much of a distraction he would be."

Marinette nodded, "Alright."

With that, she took Fang and sat in the back left seat. Fang hopped up next to har and lie his head in her lap, tail thumping on the bench. The rest of the class soon began to filter in.

"Marinette?"

"What happened?"

"Why are you sitting in the-*Gasp*!"

Adrien, Alya, and Nino had come to the back to see what was going on with their friend. All three began showering the beloved crock with affection causing Fang's tail to thump on the bench once more. Fang even gave Adrien a few playful kisses as he was the one he knew best after Marinette.

"What's going on here?" Came the sickeningly sweet voice of Lila.

"My Uncle asked me to watch his Crocodile for a little bit," Marinette explained, "I worked it out with Principal Damocles to bring him here because he doesn't like to be left alone."

Lila put her hands on her hips, "Are you seriously trying to claim that Jagged stone is your uncle?"

"Oh! Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny aren't my _real_ aunt and uncle. Their honorary family! Papa doesn't have any siblings and all of Mama's family lives in China."

"You spend enough time with them that they might as well be your real family!" Alya joked.

Marinette blushed.

"Really, it's a bit annoying how often she's in the hotel because of it," Cloe groused.

"If you two are so close then why hasn't he ever mentioned you?"

"I don't know," Marinette shrugged, "Do you want to pet Fang? Class hasen't started yet you're not allergic so it should be fine. You know Fang doesn't bite."

Lila sneared at them, "I'll pass."

Cloe looked over her shoulder at them, "Did I hear you say that Jagged Stone never talks about Dupen-Chang? 'Cuse that's a bold faced lie. He never shuts up about her! And how _talented _she is."

"I was there this weekend," Lila lied, "He never said a word about her."

"No you weren't," Sabrina pipped up, "I was over all weekend. All Friday he and Penny gushed over how well she was going to take care of Fang and about the new matching outfits she had designed for all of them. Then on Saturday Marinette came to pick up Fang and they left for New York. Um...why were they going to New York, Cloe?"

"His coousin's cat had kittens. He got the pick of the litter."

"But, Lila," Alya turned, "Didn't you say Jagged Stone is allergic to cats?"

"Alright, Class. Everyone to their seats."

Much to everyone's surprise, Adrien moved Fang's tail and sat next to Marinette. As she had promised, Fang sat still and silent threw the whole day. He ate lunch with Marinette and her friends in the courtyard as Alya and Nino talked about how they wondered what other lies Lila had told them all.


End file.
